To Give Up Everything
by Kawaii-Vash
Summary: One day Tasuki found a girl who had appeared from a world that wasn't his own. She carriedno name and a impure soul. For what purpose does she serve and how will she effect his life? R&R Please! Chapter 5 up!
1. The Beginning

To Give Up Everything  
  
By: Kawaii_Vash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Chapter 1 - The beginning  
  
The young girl ran hard, her heart beating fast. She could hear the footsteps of her chasers behind her getting closer and she tried to put more power into her run. The cold wind whipped her long hair behind her and she saw ahead the local library. Throwing the last of her energy she ran up to it, praying that it had not closed yet. She pushed against the door and to her relief it opened. Looking around she noticed that there was no one in the site. Her mind raced as she heard her followers shouting to one another and running up the walkway. Making a quick decision she ran up the stairs and turned the handle of the door to the Restricted section. It too opened and she ducked inside, closing the door quickly.   
  
Listening from behind the door she heard the voices of the ones who had been after her. They were splitting up and one was heading up the stairs. Her eyes widened and she backed away, hiding behind one of the many shelves in the room. Trying to slow her breathing down she heard the door open and her body tensed.   
  
"Oi! Girly, you best come out from hidin'. Ya don' want th' boss t'get angry at cha' do ya? If ya come out from hidin' I promise ya he won' hurt ya." a male voice said. "Come on ou-"  
  
The girl watched as the man fell to the floor. She had knocked him out with a random book she pulled from the shelf. The other voices of the men below sounded distance. Figuring they were deep in the library she crawled out from the room, not realizing she was still holding the book in her hands. Peering through the stair railing she spotted one of them standing by the lobby desk. She was stuck, unless she did something completely unexpected and with a small chance of actually working. However, without thinking it over she climbed onto the railing and jumped down, landing on top of the man.   
  
She heard his skull connect with the lobby table and then with the tile floor and saw his eyes roll inside his head. Not waiting another second she dashed out the doors and out to the cold night where snow had started to fall. Glancing down at the book, she paused in her movement and blinked at the title.   
  
"Universe of the Four Gods? Nani...?"   
  
As she started to open it there was a shout from the library and she shoved the book into her black book bag and started running again, disappearing into the darkness on an alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki yawned lazily as he walked along the beaten path. The sun was rising slowly, casting small shadows on the trees and other random plants. Small animals scurried about already awake and busy with the start of the day. A squirrel with a big bushy tail ran past Tasuki carrying a large nut in its mouth. Tasuki just watched it run off and yawned again. If there ever was an anti-morning person, he would be it. The only reason he was up this early was to get back to Konan as quickly as possible. Houki had sent an important message and since he was a seishi of Suzaku, he had no choice but to answer the call of the empress who ruled the city of his god. He sighed a little at the thought of it all.   
  
"I was hopin' t'at least spend some more time with Kouji and th' gang. Oh well, guess certain thin's can't be 'elped."   
  
He paused in his movement. Narrowing his eyes he looked around. His fingers gripped around the handle of the tessan in its sling and he drew it out holding it in front of him, dropping the bag he had been carrying. "Dare…" He asked looking around. Another squirrel ran past and dodged up a tree as a bushes moved. Tasuki turned and aimed the tessan at them.   
  
Nothing seemed to happen. Still holding the tessan Tasuki walked over to the bushes and slowly pulled a few of the branches away. His eyes widened at the site in front in. A girl was laying on her front in the circle created by the bushes. Her long black hair was tangled and her clothing was torn and ripped in several places. Tasuki knelt down next to her, placing the tessan back in its sling. He gently rolled her over. Her face had small cuts that were covered in what appeared to be dried blood. It was the same up and down her legs. However, it wasn't those that surprised Tasuki, it her outfit. The girl was wearing a pleated blue skirt with a short sleeved white blouse and a blue tie. He recognized it though; even though he had only seen two others wear it.   
  
"Oi, girl, wake up… Oi!"   
  
Tasuki frowned at her non-responsiveness. He noticed she was still breathing which was the only indication that she was still alive. "Now what…" Looking around Tasuki sighed, he now wished he had asked for a horse. Walking back over to his bag, he picked it up and tied it to the tessan's sling. He then returned to the girl and picked her up, surprised at how light in weight she was. Getting back onto the path he continued onwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri looked up from the book he had been reading. A smile crept over his face and he grabbed his kasa, disappearing into it. He reappeared outside the gates of Konan where Tasuki was heading over from the path.  
  
"Tasuki no da!"  
  
The bandit grinned seeing his monk friend and picked up his pace.  
  
"Chichiri! Good t'see ya! I need yer help."  
  
"Tasuki… who are you carrying no da?" Chichiri asked looking down at the girl in Tasuki's arms. "She looks bad, we should get her up to the palace and get her help quickly no da."  
  
"Yea, I found her in the middle of t'forest. She's been out cold since then too. That's why I need yer help! Whoa!!"  
  
Chichiri had swept them up into the kasa without warning and followed in after them All three appeared in the large courtyard of the Konan palace. A surprised Houki and council members looked over at them.  
  
"Gomen nasai Houki-sama no da. We need a doctor to see this girl immediately no da."  
  
"Oh dear, she doesn't look well at all. Of course. Shira," she stopped one of the servants, "please go fetch Dr. Mora, onegai?"  
  
"Hai m'lady!" the girl said, dashing off down the hall.  
  
Houki turned back to Tasuki and Chichiri. "Who is this girl may I ask?"  
  
They both shrugged, "I just happened t'find 'er in the forest. I think she came from Miaka's world, she has t'same weird clothin' as Miaka did… " Tasuki blinked and looked down, he had felt the girl shift in his arms. "Oi, she's movin!! Girl, you ok?"   
  
The girl blinked, her blank gray eyes met Tasuki's golden ones. She clung to his shirt, as if she was trying to hide.   
  
"Don't let them… get me… onegai?" she asked softly before her grip on his shirt became loose and she passed out again.  
  
"Don't let who git ya? Oi, answer me!" he sighed a little, "She's blacked out again…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Houki smiled at her friends, "Dr. Mora said the girl is going to be ok. Her injuries were minor and she was just dehydrated. It makes me wonder how long she has been here for. Tasuki, you said you found her in the forest did you not?"  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Hai, she was passed out n'some bushes. 'Er outfit reminded me of Miaka."  
  
"There's no doubt about it no da. She has to be from Miaka's world no da. But didn't Yui seal this world from theirs the last time they were here no da?"  
  
"I believe so." Houki paused for a moment, "I think we should ask Taiitsukun for assistance."  
  
Tasuki tensed up, "Tha' ol' hag? Naze?"  
  
"She's the only one who would have an answer no da."  
  
The bandit sighed, "I guess yer right…"  
  
Chichiri frowned a little and tapped his friend lightly on the head with his staff, "I am right no da."  
  
Houki stood from the seat she had been sitting in, "Chichiri, could you please go and see Taiitsukun and ask her about the girl?"  
  
"Of course Houki-sama no da. I shouldn't be too long." He said simply and disappeared into his kasa.  
  
The empress turned to Tasuki, "Your probably wondering why I called you here Tasuki."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Listen to me! Are you listening you stupid wrench?'  
  
'Iie! I will not listen to you anymore! I refuse to!'  
  
'Then you shall be punished… take her downstairs boys…'  
  
'Do what you will, but I will never listen to you again. I will run and tell all about you!'  
  
'I'll see about that…'  
  
"Iie! Iie!!! Stop!!!!!"  
  
Dr. Mora jumped hearing the screams and ran into the other room.   
  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at the girl who he asked to take special care of. She was sitting up and looked over at him hearing his voice, but she didn't respond.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" he asked again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A war?!"  
  
"Hai, a small empire is starting to make its move on Konan and even though it's small, I am still worried. Scouts I have sent out have never returned. The ones that have, well…"  
  
"They didn' live any longer."  
  
"Exactly. I'm guessing they may be equal in number, but stronger in skills. If that's so, then Konan could be in huge danger. Tasuki,"  
  
He cut her off, "Of course I'll help ya out. I am a Suzaku seishi after all. I'm guessin' Chichiri 'as already agreed t'help."  
  
Houki nodded, "Hai, although he wasn't very easy to track down mind you." She laughed softly, "He does get around."  
  
There was a knock on the door before it slid open. Dr. Mora stood in it's frame, breathing hard, "Houki-sama, the girl… she's…. she's…"  
  
Tasuki walked over to him, "Ay, take it easy, catch yer breath."  
  
"Arigato, demo…"  
  
"Has something happened to her?"  
  
The young doctor nodded, "Hai, she has run away. I heard her crying out in her sleep and she had awoken. I approached her to give her some medicine when she jumped out of the bed and over-turned it on me. When I had gotten back up I saw her running out."  
  
Houki and Tasuki exchanged glances.   
  
"I'll try t'find 'er."  
  
"Very well, I'll alert the staff at once. Dr. Mora will assist me."  
  
"Of course Houki-sama."  
  
"'Ight then, if any of us find 'er, where should we bring 'er?"  
  
Houki walked out and pointed to a room across the way, "That empty guest room should work fine."  
  
"Good, then I'm off!" Tasuki said and he took off. 


	2. Girl Without A Name

To Give Up Everything  
  
By: Kawaii_Vash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Chapter 2 - Girl Without A Name  
  
"Oi! Watch it lady!"  
  
"Suzaku, my groceries! Come back here!"  
  
"Kayo-kun, watch out!"  
  
The citizens of Konan were in alarm at the young strangely dressed girl who was running through the crowded streets. Many moved out of the way, but those who didn't and were in her path were knocked over. Several times it seemed that a moving carriage would run her over, but she managed to dodge them all. Tasuki didn't have too much trouble following her. His gift from Suzaku was his speed which made catching up a breeze. He spotted her a few feet ahead and sped up.  
  
"Oi! Girl! Stop!"  
  
Hearing his voice she turned around to see him running at her. Her eyes widened and she took off, knocking over a few barrels to try and knock him over.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
He tripped over one of the barrels and his head hit the other. Getting back up he had lost sight of her. Muttering curses he tried to find her again.  
  
The girl had hid behind a random stall and waited until she had seen the orange haired bandit run pass. Crawling out she felt extremely confused and lost. This place, it didn't look like Tokyo to her at all. She wondered around and into an area that seemed less populated. Pausing in her walk she looked around.  
  
"Doko. Aya!!"  
  
Someone had grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Well lookie at what we's got 'ere, a fine lookin little lady." A man's voice said, it sounded deep and rough.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
There were several chuckles from behind her.  
  
"Naze? Yer such a catch, even though yer wearin' some odd clothes." This voice was different, it was more higher in pitch, but she could tell it belonged to a male as well.  
  
"Com'on boss, lets take 'er back to the hideout!" Another voice called out.  
  
"Hai, then we can play with her some huh guys?" The boss said, a tone of amusement in his voice.  
  
"HAI!" several voices sounded together.  
  
"I think ya should let 'er go, less ya want t'deal with me."  
  
The grip on the girl was tightened causing her to yelp a little. Looking up she saw the same guy who had been chasing her earlier.  
  
"Like hell we are!" the boss shouted out.  
  
"Yea, who the hell do ya think ya are anyways? Tryin to order us around ya crazy son of a bitch, we outta kill ya right now!" the high-pitched man yelled out.  
  
Tasuki grinned, "Ya punks don' scare me one bit. Baka's! Ya don' even know who I am, which is a shame. I could kill ya all right now with a single blow and ya wouldn't even know what hit ya!"  
  
The man who had been holding the girl threw her onto the ground and drew out a sword, as did the other men who were with him. Looking over she saw there were at least eight men in total. How was this one guy going to take them all out?  
  
"Bring it on ya fucking punk! We'll be the ones t'kill ya, ya arrogant loud mouth baka!"  
  
Tasuki frowned down at them, "'Ight then, but don' cry when I kick yer asses into t'ground!" He pulled the tessan out from its sling and jumped down from the roof, kicking one of the men down into the dirt, knocking him out. Swinging around he knocked another one over into a wall, hard.  
  
"Scum bag!" the high-pitched man screamed and dashed at Tasuki, who easily dodged the attack. He appeared behind the man and kicked him into some barrels standing in the corner near the street.  
  
"Three down, just 'nother five t'go.Yer makin' this way to easy fer me!" he exclaimed with an air of supremacy.  
  
Four of the men charged at him all at once, their swords shining in the sun's light. Tasuki grinned and seemed to phase out of their view. They stopped and looked around confused.  
  
"Above you!" the boss shouted pointing upwards, but his warning was too late. Tasuki's fangs gleamed as he landed on the two in the middle and punched the other two in the head. All four fell and Tasuki flexed his muscles a little, flicking what appeared to be a fleck of dust off his sleeve. Turning to the boss his golden eyes flickered as he stared into the boss's black ones.  
  
"Well it seems yer t'only one left huh?"  
  
"I won't go down easily like those fools did!"  
  
Tasuki laughed loudly, "So ya think! Yer just as weak as them, if not weaker. Ya can run if ya want, but if choose t'fight I won't go easy on ya."  
  
It looked like the man was thinking it over and it seemed like he was backing down. That is until is picked up the girl and held his sword at her throat.  
  
"Heh, I'm not one t'always play by the rules."  
  
"Oi. let 'er go."  
  
The boss grinned, "Found yer weak spot it seems ne? Well take a step closer and I'll just cut 'er pretty lil' head off." He dug the sword in lightly causing a small trickle of blood to flow the new wound.  
  
Tasuki's body tensed, he couldn't afford anything to happen to her. Not yet anyways. Moreover, he hated it when the weak ones always took the hostage, it left him in the position to take commands instead of giving them.  
  
"So what'cha gonna do now? Huh?" the man said laughing while backing away slowly.  
  
"I'm gonna finish ya off, that's what!"  
  
"Touch me, and, and, I'll cut her throat open!"  
  
'Perfect' thought Tasuki, he had invoked fear into the guy. Now all he would need is one open spot for a quick attack and he could get back to the palace.  
  
"Help me, onegai! Onegai!!" the girl shouted out, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Shut up ya stupid wrench!" he dug the sword in a little more cause more blood to pour.  
  
'I'm runnin outta time, she's startin to freak out now. Ha! There it is!!' Tasuki's ran at the man quickly and knocked the sword out of his hands. He then threw his arm back, grinning.  
  
"Rekka. Shen'in!!" he shouted as his arm came down and the flames flew from the tessan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Houki sighed impatiently as she paced back and forth in the main throne room. She trusted Tasuki a great deal, but it was taking rather long for him to return with that girl from Miaka's world. Chichiri had already returned with Taiitsu-kun and she did not wish to have the old woman waiting forever.  
  
"He's back no da." Chichiri said calmly.  
  
All three turned to the door as the orange haired bandit walked in with the girl following behind him. Houki smiled serenely and welcomed the girl in, for she looked very scared.  
  
"Please take a seat. I will have a servant bring some food and drink for you. You are probably hungry are you not?"  
  
She nodded, "Hai. arigato."  
  
Tasuki took a seat next to Chichiri and looked over at Taiitsu-kun uneasily. He never liked that old woman, but was a little glad she didn't appear from behind him like normal. All he would've needed to make his day complete was her giving him a heart attack.  
  
"Had some trouble no da?"  
  
"Yea, jus' some street punks."  
  
"Street punks no da? Took you a long time to get through with them though no da."  
  
"Well the boss took 'er hostage and tha' took some time t'git past. Stupid jerk, e'll remember never t'mess with me again!"  
  
Taiitsu-kun floated over to the girl and stared straight into her eyes.  
  
"What is your name child?" she asked not letting the girl's gray eyes leave hers.  
  
"I do not have a name."  
  
Taiitsu-kun looked over at the others who all blinked in surprised. She returned to the girl.  
  
"Why is it you have no name? Did your birthparents not give you one?"  
  
"I have no parents."  
  
Tasuki looked over at Chichiri who just shrugged.  
  
"Where is it you come from?"  
  
"Tokyo, Japan. Why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
"We need to find out as much information about you as possible so we can figure out why you are here."  
  
The girl's face softened a little, "Where is here exactly?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and a woman slid it open holding a tray. She wore a garment of a servant and she smiled softly at them all.  
  
"I have brought the food you asked for Houki-sama."  
  
Houki smiled, "Arigato, place it in front of the girl onegai."  
  
The woman did as she was told and left closing the door behind her. Taiitsu- kun continued with her questioning of the girl before her.  
  
"Ancient China. Now tell me how did you get here? And yes you may eat."  
  
"I was taken in by a book. It was called the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
Taiitsu-kun nodded a little, "I assumed so. Houki, Tasuki, and Chichiri, could you please leave for a few moments as I question her further?"  
  
The three nodded and left the room quietly.  
  
"Now I just have a few more questions, and you must answer them honestly." 


	3. Small Talk

To Give Up Everything  
  
By: Kawaii-Vash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Chapter 3: Small Talk  
  
Tasuki yawned and leaned against the outside railing. He rubbed the back of his neck which was warm from having the sun shining on it. Looking over his shoulder he could see the giant star slowly falling below the horizon as it was giving way to the night. Taiitsu-kun seemed to be taking forever with her "interrogation" and he was getting tired of waiting. Chichiri had gone to get them both some food since it had been awhile since either of them had eaten. Hearing his stomach growl, Tasuki became even more irritated. Houki was talking to one of the servants whose named appeared to be Mikikona, but Houki kept calling her Miki. From what Tasuki could hear the two were apparently close friends.  
  
"Food no da?"  
  
Chichiri had appeared from what seemed to be nowhere carrying two trays filled with food. He handed one to Tasuki who eagerly accepted it and began to eat. Chichiri ate his more slowly and watched his friend scarf his down.  
  
"You should slow down Tasuki no da."  
  
The bandit just ignored him and continued to eat at his fast pace. Until he felt a large clump of rice get caught in his throat, cutting off his air supply. Houki and Miki turned around to see Chichiri whacking Tasuki on the back rather hard. Miki giggled softly while Houki hid her smile behind her long sleeve.  
  
"Told you no da."  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes and started eating at a much slower pace. Chichiri chuckled lightly and continued to eat his food as well. Houki and Miki had returned to their conversation and both took on softer voices. Tasuki glanced back at them, his eyes narrowed at them both.  
  
"How was Reikaku no da?"  
  
"It was great. Good t'see Kouji and t'others."  
  
"How is Kouji doing no da?"  
  
"He's doin' good, a great leader Kouji is."  
  
Chichiri nodded and for some reason stared up a little above Tasuki's head. Tasuki blinked and turned around.  
  
"Gah!!! Monster!!!" he reached for the Tessan when Chichiri held him back.  
  
"It's just Taiitsu-kun no da!"  
  
The old woman glared down at the bandit who sighed relieved. "Monster in deed. Well I got all the information that I think is needed. For sure I know that this girl is not here to be the next Suzaku no Miko."  
  
Tasuki relaxed a little, "Naze?"  
  
"Her body isn't pure."  
  
"What' t'hell does that mean?"  
  
Taiitsu-kun got real close to Tasuki's face, making him back away a little. "That means she isn't a virgin you fool."  
  
"O-o-oh." he said softly, his face turning a little red.  
  
"Exactly, but even she was to be the next Suzaku no Miko there would've been no way for her to get into the book after it had been sealed. One god cannot break through another god's wish unless that god is wished to do so. So the only reasonable explanation is that she came originally from this world."  
  
Houki walked over to the three, "Are you positive about that Taiitsu-kun?" The oracle nodded. "Then how did she get into the other world? Certainly she was not some seishi for a god. Or was she?"  
  
"No she wasn't a seishi. Nor was she a regular being either. I suppose you all heard of the great dragon god that ruled over the four gods?"  
  
Chichiri and Houki both nodded their heads while Tasuki shook his. Taiitsu- kun sighed, "Since your thick headed friend here hasn't heard it yet I'll have to tell the story about it then. Well when this world was first created there were the original four gods, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu, and Suzaku. These four gods represented the four corners of the earth, North, South, East, and West. Well there is one point where the lines of all four of their boundaries touch. This sacred spot is where legends have said the ancient city of the Golden Dragon resided, the one Supreme Being capable of controlling all four gods and keeping them in order. One of the oldest stories ever told is about the Golden Dragon."  
  
There was once a great war amongst the empires in each corner of the earth. For years the four empires fought and battled trying to destroy the other three that stood in its way. Using the powers of their gods to help them, the four empires eventually made it to the sacred city of the Golden Dragon. The battle tactics became more destructive and soon each empire was fighting for the right to have the Golden Dragon fight on their side and help in destroying the other gods. Disgusted by the humans around him the Golden Dragon decided to bring the war to an end forever."  
  
He bound the gods to their respectful shrines and sealed them there. The seal could only be broken when a miko came and summoned them forth. This cost the Golden Dragon a lot of his own life-force and he became extremely weak. Fearing the safety of the humans in this world he used the lost of his life-force to seal himself into one mortal who would help strengthen him back to his original form. To keep this human away from the hands of greed and evil he sent both the human and his soul inside it to the world outside of this one. Only there would they be truly safe from the demons that resided in the hearts of the people who would want to capture him."  
  
It was said that he cast a small spell upon the human to return to this world when the Golden Dragon was fully rejuvenated. Even though it was never said if the human he chose was a male or female, most believe it was female since they can give birth to children who can carry on the task of carrying the god. If that legend is true then this girl is the one who carries the soul of the most powerful being known to man."  
  
Tasuki stared at Taiitsu-kun with his mouth opened slightly. Houki and Chichiri exchanged glances. A silence seemed to fall between them all.  
  
"Taiitsu-kun would the girl know if she is carrying the god's soul within her?" Houki asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Probably not and no we shouldn't ask her if does. We can not chance the god trying to escape yet. Although."  
  
The three leaned in, "Although?"  
  
"There will be signs, some obvious and some not. Trust me I do not have to tell you what the signs are, you will be able to realize it is a sign without a second thought about it. Now Chichiri I would like to have a word with you if you wouldn't mind returning to my palace."  
  
"I don't mind no da."  
  
"Good, I would suggest having someone talk to her and get her to eat. If she is truly holding the god and becomes weak it could cause some very dangerous situations. I will be speaking with you again, not too soon hopefully."  
  
With those final words Taiitsu-kun disappeared with Chichiri following her. It was then two high ranking government officials came running up to Houki.  
  
"There you are Houki-sama, we have been searching for you." One of them said.  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"A messenger has arrived from the empires wishing to go to war with us. They request your presence in order to speak to you Houki-sama."  
  
Houki bowed her head, "Of course I will come right away." She began to walk away when she paused in her step and turned around, "Tasuki would be as so kind as to speak to the girl?"  
  
"I s'pose."  
  
"Arigato Tasuki." Houki smiled at him and continued to follow the two officials. Tasuki slid open the door to the room where the girl was. Closing it he took a seat across from her.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna eat?"  
  
The girl looked up at him and shook her head, "I am not hungry."  
  
"Well ya should, ya look like ya hadn't had a decent meal in days. Its really good food too. Finest in Konan!"  
  
"I am not hungry."  
  
Tasuki sighed a little, "Ok then. Well 'ave ya thought of a name t'call yerself?"  
  
She shook her head again, "Iie. I am not worthy of having a name."  
  
"Nani? Not worthy of havin' a name? Tha' is one of the stupidest things I 'ave ever heard of! Everyone got t'have a name ya got that? Now come on, give yerself a name."  
  
"I can not think of a name."  
  
"Yea ya can, think hard and you'll find one that ya like 'nough to call yerself."  
  
The girl closed her eyes and became silent. There were several times her mouth opened as if to say something, but it would close without a word escaping her lips. Tasuki waited silently a little curious as to what she would want to be called. Finally after several minutes of silence she opened her eyes slowly and gazed into his.  
  
"Rika."  
  
"Rika huh? Tha's a nice a name."  
  
She smiled, "Arigato. Ano, what is your name?"  
  
"I 'ave several names that I go by. Most call me Tasuki, others call me Genrou and a few called me Kou, Shun'u."  
  
"You must be important to have so many names."  
  
Tasuki grinned showing his fangs a little, "Nah, not really, I'm just a seishi of Suzaku."  
  
"Which one may I call you by?"  
  
"Wow, yer really formal aren't 'cha? Ya can call me Tasuki. And lighten up, yer not in the army or 'nything like that."  
  
"I only speak like this because I was disciplined too. I do not have a choice in the matter!"  
  
Rika became silent and stared down at the floor. "I apologize, I should not have yelled at you like I did. Please forgive me."  
  
Tasuki wanted to say something and found himself at a loss for words. Her speech was a dignified has Houki's, but her words seemed empty. It was as if her life depended on how she spoke and formed the words and she only went with it to stay alive.  
  
"I will on two conditions. One, if ya speak like how ya want to 'cause I can tell ya don' want t'speak like that."  
  
He smiled at her slightly and she nodded slowly, "Alright, I will speak normally. What's your second condition?"  
  
"Ya gotta eat the food."  
  
Rika opened her mouth as if to protest, but her stomach rumbled lowly and Tasuki just shook his head at her, "Come' on now, ya gotta eat somethin'. Starvin' yerself ain't good."  
  
"Fine," she picked up the bowl of rice and the chopsticks and brought it close to her face, "you win Tasuki-san."  
  
"Iie, Tasuki, not Tasuki-san. Got tha'?"  
  
"Hai, Tasuki. Ano. Tasuki?"  
  
He nodded, "Yea?"  
  
"Arigato."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ok, I got chapter three done go me! Gomen if the story sounds really, really, really cheesy now, it's not. I promise I'll make it all good and stuff! Quick arigato's I would like to throw out real quick. Ano. oh! Rika Hitoshi no. 1, she's one of my bestest buds and has been helping me a little on this baka fic of mine. Therefore, as thanks I stole her name and used it for my first original character. Another thanks to her for helping me name Mikikona, whose plays a big role ::hint, hint::. Third a HUGE BIG thanks to those who have read this story and reviewed it, which is three awesome people so far. They are Lilly-chan, Carrcarr, and Chii Levi Maxwell. Arigato to all three of you! Specially Chii-sama who I am a big fan of!! That's all for now. Please if you do read this take the small five seconds it takes to review stuff and review my story. I like getting reviews, but you can flame as well. Go ahead and flame me!! ::laughs:: Thanks again to everyone whose helped me and reviewed so far!  
  
~~Kawaii-Vash~~ 


	4. Tour of Konan

To Give Up Everything  
  
By: Kawaii Vash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Chapter 4 - Trip around Konan  
  
Rika looked down the three corridors that laid in front of her. She had gotten herself lost yet again. Both Tasuki and Chichiri had told her that the palace was large, but what she imagined was far different from the truth. The past week she had spent her time recovering in the room given to her. Only yesterday had she been allowed to walk around. Sighing she looked from one corridor to the next. She had planned on eating breakfast with the others, but at this rate it would be dinnertime before she found the main dining hall.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Rika jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see one of the palace servants. The girl stared at Rika with brown eyes, her pale green bangs covering them a little. She was carrying what looked like a basket filled with laundry and looked no older than Rika herself.  
  
"Are you ok miss?"  
  
"Hai, I'm trying to get to the main dining hall and got lost."  
  
The girl smiled, "I see... would you like me to show you the way miss?"  
  
"Hai! That would be wonderful."  
  
So Rika followed the girl, the trip silent. That was until...  
  
"You come from the Suzaku no Miko's realm miss?"  
  
"Suzaku no Miko?" Rika blinked confused, but remember what Tasuki had told her about a girl called Miaka. "Hai, I do. And. ano... you don't have to call me miss, you can just call me Rika..."  
  
"As you wish, Rika-san."  
  
"Iie, just Rika, no san, I'm not important or anything. May I ask what your name is?"  
  
The girl stopped, "You wish to know my name?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"It is Mikikona, but you can call me Miki."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Do you understand now no da?"  
  
"Yea, yea, I git it! Can we eat yet?"  
  
Chichiri sighed, "I just explained why we wouldn't no da!"  
  
"I know tha'! But I'm hungry!!" Tasuki complained leaning back in his chair.  
  
Rika slid open the door, "Ohayoo! Gomen nasai, I got lost. This palace is so big and every direction looks the same." She took a seat across from Tasuki. "You directions weren't too helpful either Tasuki."  
  
"What t'hell do ya mean? They were perfect directions!"  
  
"You said to take a left, but Miki-chan said it was a right!"  
  
Tasuki blinked, "Miki-chan?"  
  
Rika nodded placing some food onto her plate, "Hai, she is my new friend. She's the one who helped me when I was lost."  
  
"It's good to hear your making friends no da."  
  
She smiled, "Hai, Miki-chan is really nice. She's going to show me around Konan today while she's running errands."  
  
"Nani? Yer goin' into th' city?"  
  
"Mmmhmm! I'm very excited, the last time I saw Konan was when I was running from Tasuki, but I didn't see much."  
  
"Well if ya hadn' run off ya would've been able t'see Konan sooner."  
  
"Yea well if you didn't look so scary I wouldn't have run away."  
  
"Nani?! I do not look scary!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
Chichiri was getting dizzy from looking back and forth at them while they argued and decided to stop. He sighed and started eating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready Rika-chan?"  
  
Rika nodded, "Hai! I'm ready!"  
  
"Good then let us leave now. The market can be really busy so stick close to me ok? If we get separated remember, just return to the palace and don't let anyone get a hold of you. Although that shouldn't be too much of a problem now."  
  
"Yea, so lets get going."  
  
The two girls headed off from the palace gates into the main city. Rika had been dressed in the palace servant's clothes to allow her to blend in better. Walking down the large crowded street Rika's eyes shined with delight at seeing all the small stands and where people were selling what looked like to be just about anything. The girls laughed and joked as they headed from one vendor to the next never realizing they were being followed.  
  
"Rika-chan, shall we take a small break under that tree?"  
  
"Hai, I'm starting to get a little tired."  
  
They sat down on the cool grass and watched as people bustled by and small children ran chasing one another. Miki produced small bags of food for them and they munched upon while talking. Rika opened her mouth to speak when something collided with her head.  
  
"Ow! Nani-?" she picked up the object and blinked, "A nut?" she turned her gaze up at the tree, her eyes widening. "YOU!" she jumped up and chucked the nut up into the tree where Tasuki proceeded to fall and hit the ground. Miki blinked, a little amazed and a little confused.  
  
"What are you doing spying on us?"  
  
Tasuki stood up rubbing his cheek where a small cut was. "Damn ya throw stuff hard an' I wasn' spyin' on ya's!"  
  
"Then what were you doing up that tree Tasuki-san? Certainly you were not just relaxing in it."  
  
"Maybe I was."  
  
Rika glared at him, "Pervert."  
  
"N-n-nani?! I am not a pervert!!"  
  
"Then why have you been following us around? Hmm?"  
  
"I was asked by Houki-sama t'keep an eye on ya's, tha's why!"  
  
Miki stood up and walked over to Rika, standing next to her, "Houki-sama asked you to watch over us? For what reason?"  
  
"I dunno, she didn' say. Jus' t'watch over ya two."  
  
Rika shook her head smiling, "You could've just said that in the beginning and followed us around. There's no need to be so secretive Tasuki."  
  
"Yea whatever."  
  
"Come Rika-chan, there are just two more errands that need to be completed. Then we can head back to the palace."  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me."  
  
They both started walking back into the crowded street when Rika looked behind her, "Are you coming Tasuki or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
Tasuki muttered something and joined them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"M'lady! M'lady!" a man yelled running down a dark corridor clutching a scroll of paper. He reached the entrance to a large room, but was stopped by two guards. "Let me through you ignorant fools! I have urgent words for m'lady!"  
  
"Has she requested your presence?" The first guard asked.  
  
"Iie, but I don't need it. Now let me pass!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but her ladyship doesn't allow unruly beggars to just walk in without being called for." The second one said.  
  
"Let him through." A soft, cruel voice said.  
  
The guards each stepped aside and the man walked into the room.  
  
"M'lady I was asked to bring you this scroll." He bowed down holding it out before him.  
  
Slowly a young woman stepped out from the shadows the throne. Her dark tan skin seemed to glow in the torches light. Several pins held her long dark hair blue hair up in an ornate bun and her golden eyes shined maliciously as they gazed upon the scroll in the man's hands. Her long delicate fingers clasped around the scroll and she opened it. As she read it an evil grin grew upon her face,  
  
"So they have located him." she looked down at the man still bowing before her, "I would like you to deliver a message for me to the person who gave this to you. Tell them that we will be moving out soon and I would wish to speak with them in person. Do you understand what is being asked of you?"  
  
Her voice was like liquid stone, soft and hard at the same time. Any person to go against it would be crushed.  
  
"Hai, m'lady!" the man said weakly.  
  
"Good, you will not relay this message to anyone but the person who gave this scroll to you. If you let these words spill to the ground in front of anyone else I will have you lashed into nothing. Now go."  
  
"Hai m'lady!" he said and dashed out of the room quickly.  
  
The woman took her seat on the dark ornate throne and laughed softly.  
  
"Soon. very soon I will have him and all the powers he posses. I can not wait til that moment comes, how I've longed for it so." She smiled down at the scroll, "He will be utterly clueless." 


	5. Secret Discovered

To Give Up Everything  
  
By: Kawaii Vash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi   
  
Chapter 5 – Secert Discovered  
  
Rika yawned and stretched her arms out getting rid of the kinks from sleeping. She was getting used to waking up an ancient Chinese room since she had been staying in it for about a month now. Of course she couldn't help but wonder what everyone back home thought about her disappearance. But the thoughts were easily pushed out of her mind. She was enjoying Konan and the freedom she had here. Every morning she awoke with the fear that it had all been a dream, but it wasn't. Everything was real and for some odd reason she felt as if she was home. Smiling at that last though she slid open the door to her room and looking out into the courtyard she gasped  
  
Everything was covered in snow.  
  
Even though it had snowed in Tokyo before, this snow was different. It laid upon the land like a huge pure white cloud. Most of the snow that was in Tokyo wasn't white due to the pollution in the air and everything else in relation to it. But here it looked like a winter wonderland. Rika's gray eyes shined like those of a five year old on its birthday. Walking out to the railing she held out her hand and caught a falling snowflake. It melted touching her warm skin and left a cold water droplet behind. Rika smiled and leaned against the railing watching the snowflakes fall from the pale gray sky onto her head.  
  
"Yer gonna catch cold."  
  
Rika blinked and turned her head to see Tasuki.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Yea ya will if yer just wearin' your night clothes."  
  
Rika's face flushed as she had just realized what he had said. She had been so amazed at the snowfall that she forgot about getting dressed. Quickly dashing back into her room and changing, she stepped back out in warmer dress robes and took her same position as before. Tasuki could still see the pink in her cheeks from him catching her and smiled at her. 'she looks really cute when she blushes.' He thought, but then hit himself, what the hell was he thinking?  
  
"Does it snow in yer world?" he asked plainly hoping she hadn't seen him acting odd.  
  
"It was snowing when I left, but not like this." She paused and held her hand out allowing a few of the sugary white flakes to fall onto her palm. "The snow back home isn't really white, it's more like a dingy gray. Discolored from the factories and the wasteful ways of people. This snow," she smiled softly at the small pile in her hand that had form, "however is pure and untouched, which makes it special, makes it beautiful... makes it pure."  
  
Tasuki just stared at her. She glanced at him a few times before getting annoyed.  
  
"It's rude to just stare at people."  
  
"Gomen, jus' tha' yer words, they were so, ano, deep."  
  
She giggled and he frowned a little, "Wha's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head, quieting down, "nothing at all."  
  
"Ya comin' to breakfast?"  
  
"Hai, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
He grinned, "Don' git lost…"  
  
Rika closed her eyes and held her head up, "Don't you worry, I know my way around the palace just fine now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki sighed as he emerged from the dining hall. Rika had never shown up, which made him wonder if she had managed to lose her way again. He headed down one of the several corridors hoping to spot her.   
  
"Looking for someone no da?"  
  
Tasuki jumped at the voice and turned around glaring at Chichiri, his face a little red.  
  
"Its rude t'jus sneak up behind people!"  
  
"Gomen, but Houki-sama requests us no da."  
  
The bandit sighed, he had wanted to find out what had happened to Rika, "Now?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, she said it's very important no da."  
  
"Ight…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Houki looked up as Chichiri and Tasuki entered in the room. Judging by the fact that Tasuki was rubbing his head gingerly, Houki guessed the bandit had said something that upset his fellow monk. She could only try to imagine what it had been.   
  
"I do hate to be the one to bring this news, but I feel that it is necessary for you both to know."  
  
The two seishi remained silent waiting for her to continue.  
  
"As you recall, a small empire from the west wishes to have full control over Konan. They sent a messenger about a month ago with a warning for us to surrender. Of course I would never give up this kingdom to anyone. Now however they have sent another message, this one is of great importance…" she paused and took a deep breath. "For they know the secret of Rika and they want us to hand her over to them or they'll attack Konan."  
  
"Nani?! How'd they find out??" Tasuki asked.  
  
"I do not know. For only You, Chichiri, Taiitsukun, and Me know about the god hiding in her body. Rika could not have told anyone, for she does not even know about the power she holds inside of her. I fear for the worst now."  
  
Tasuki looked over at Chichiri, "Don' ya have anythin' t'say Chichiri?"  
  
"Unfortunately I'm just as lost as any of you on how they managed to find out no da. We should ask Taiitsukun no da."  
  
"Why d'we always hafta ask 'er fer help??"  
  
"Because she's the only one who knows these things no da! Unless you know how the enemy figured out Rika's secret we have no choice no da."  
  
Tasuki sighed, "'Ight then, so are we gonna go t'her, or what?"  
  
"Hai, we'll go to Mt. Daikyokuzan and bring Rika with us too no da. That way if we have to, we can leave her there with Taiitsukun no da. I also want to ask her about the strange snow..."  
  
"Strange snow?" the bandit asked, confused.  
  
"Hai, it normally doesn't snow in Konan no da. It's too far south for it too snow, at least this much na no da. I'm starting to think it may have something to do with Rika's apperance, but I'm not sure no da."  
  
"Well th' ol' hag will know, so we can jus' ask 'er right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, they are planning to see the old oracle and ask for her assistance. Shame they're never going to make it through…"  
  
"Satsuki-sama, you called for me?" a deep voice asked as a cloaked figure bowed to the floor.  
  
Satsuki nodded, her golden eyes resting upon the figure whose body tensed under her stare.  
  
"Hai, I did. I wish for you to seek out Sora. You shall give her this scroll containing her orders."  
  
The figure looked up, the hood covering its face in shadow. It held out its hands as a scroll appeared in them, which it pocketed carefully.  
  
"Remember Kaji, that scroll shall not be read by anyone, but her. Otherwise I shall have you killed with a nice slow death."  
  
"Hai Satsuki-sama, your words shall not be broken. Are there any other orders for me your ladyship?"  
  
Satsuki thought for a moment, taping a single finger against her chin. Suddenly her eyes flashed and grin appeared on her face, but disappeared just as quickly.  
  
"I do, but they shall be given to you later. You will enjoy them though, I know that."  
  
"Arigato Satsuki-sama. I look forward to receiving them when the time comes." The figure stood, making a small bow. "I shall return to you once the message is delivered."  
  
"Iie! You will keep an eye on Sora. Make sure that she makes no mistakes. Although take heed to keep hidden, she doesn't like to be watched over."  
  
"As you wish."   
  
With those final words the cloaked figure vanished in an instant. Satsuki smiled to herself and plopped down on her chair. She held her right hand out and extended her first finger. Moving it in a complete circle she muttered softly and a dark light followed the trail of the finger. Once the circle was completed it shined darkly and became solid. A silver mist seemed to flow inside it freely and as she grasped it, an image took forth.  
  
"Show me Kaji…"  
  
The silver mist vanished completely and an image of Kaji handing a young girl the scroll appeared. The young girl had long white hair braided and silver eyes. She smiled at reading the scroll and nodded to Kaji. Pocketing the scroll she bowed and vanished in the midst of silver smoke, the cloaked Kaji following shortly after.  
  
"Good… very good…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rika!! Oi, Rika!!" Tasuki yelled stopping at the end of another corridor.  
  
For the past hour he had been calling the young girls name. It seemed that no matter where he searched he couldn't find her. Deciding to take a small break in his search he sat down under a large tree. Looking up into the branches he them shake every now and then. Tasuki blinked and stood up, starring harder up at the snow covered leaves. There wasn't a breeze as of now and he knew that the smaller animals were in hibernation. Which meant something, or someone, had to be in the branches making them move.   
  
A small clump of snow fell onto his head. Yep, there was no doubt about it now, someone was hiding up in the tree. Good or bad he didn't know. His eyes widened, who ever was up there had moved. Removing the tessan from its sling, Tasuki kept his eyes fixated on the shadow of the person.  
  
"Oi, I know yer up there! Show yerself or I'll fry ya!"  
  
There was no response and the shadow was still.  
  
"I'm warnin' ya!" he yelled out, "Come down 'ere this instant!"  
  
Still no response, he threw his arm back and opened his mouth wide.   
  
"REKK-"  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Tasuki stopped in mid-stance. The shadow disappeared as a figure landed on the ground. The bandit blinked as the figure stood. "Rika?"  
  
The girl semi-smiled and pulled a few strands of hair out of her face. "Hai…" she said softly.  
  
"Wha' t'heck were ya doin' 'n the tree?"  
  
"Thinking…"  
  
"Oh," he replaced the tessan, "ya missed breakfast."  
  
"I know..." she replied and sat down on the cold ground. "I wasn't really hungry, that's all."  
  
Tasuki sat down next to her and looked over at her. Was it his imagination, or had she been crying. 'Her eyes look wet…"  
  
Rika turned her head, "Something wrong? Tasuki?"  
  
"You were crying, why?"   
  
"I was not. I had been yawning, that's all."  
  
"Sure ya weren', then how come ya look so sad?"  
  
She didn't respond, but instead looked down at the snow covered ground. Tasuki decided not push the matter forward and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go visit the hag in bout two or three days. Yer gonna hafta come too."  
  
Rika blinked and looked up at him, "The hag? Who's that?"  
  
The bandit grinned showing his fangs, "Tha' ol' woman who asked ya a bunch o' questions when ya first got 'ere."  
  
"Ooh, her…"  
  
Tasuki nodded standing up, "Yea, thought I'd tell ya now so yer ready when we leave."  
  
"Why are we going?"  
  
"Well, uhm..."   
  
The girl tilted her head a little keeping her gray eyes locked onto the bandits.  
  
"Are you hiding something from me Tasuki?"  
  
"Nani? Iie... I'm not, honestly. Oi, don' look at me like that. The ol' hag just wants t'see ya again, tha's all."  
  
Rika nodded, "If that's all then," she stood up, "I'm going to go look for some food. Missing breakfast has made me hungry."  
  
"Well if ya weren' hidin in tree's "yawing" ya wouldn' have missed it."  
  
In about a second flat Tasuki found himself buried in snow. Rika had slapped him hard causing him to fall backwards against the tree. And since it had been snowing all night and all morning the tree itself had collected quite a quantity of snow. Which of course came crashing down upon the firey bandit as his body hit the tree. Rika glared at him for a few seconds before walking off and disappearing into the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Update* Ok, so a nice reviewer pointed out that it doesn't normally snow in Konan. I'm sorry, i'm such a bad FY fan for forgetting something like that. So uhm, I just changed some stuff to make it seem like its a weird phenomena, is that ok? Don't hate me, onegai??  
  
Yes, well thats the end of chapter 5. Sorry its taken so long to get done, but my grandfather recently died and now I have to move back to London with my parents. *sighs* This whole month has been hectic for me. I hope you liked this chapter. Review onegai? Flame if you want, but beware, I may flame back! *laughs* Probably not though. 


End file.
